Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Naarci
Summary: "Ta première victime était incapable de se défendre, ta deuxième ne voulait que ton bien. T'en souviens-tu ? Ta vision est peut-être brouillée par toute cette poussière après tout."


Bonjour ! Voici un one shot non pas basé sur _One Piece_ (c'est une première !) mais sur le jeu vidéo _Undertale_.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait d'écrit basé sur une chanson. Il s'agit ici de _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ du groupe _Green Day_. Finalement, j'apprécie toujours autant d'écrire des song fics !

Cet os a été mis en attente un long moment (j'avais mon bac entre les deux) mais le voici enfin, après beaucoup de réécriture des derniers paragraphes. La fin a été modifiée une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'elle ne me convienne (je te laisse découvrir).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

21 Mai – Juin - Juillet 2018

 **Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

C'était une ville animée. Les habitants se croisaient, se saluaient et des cris raisonnaient dans les ruelles. Oui, les monstres étaient coincés ici, enfermés de force, mais lorsque le matin s'élevait, que la journée s'étendait, la sensation d'emprisonnement disparaissait derrière le sentiment qu'ils étaient une famille et qu'ils s'entraideraient toujours. C'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es arrivée ils ont fui en emmenant leurs proches, leurs amis, leurs connaissances, vers un futur incertain.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

À présent, la ville est immobile. Un long silence l'écrase tandis que le vent efface la poussière. La mort des habitants qui n'ont pas réussi à s'échapper semble pesersur les survivants. Elle les suit, leur rappelle chaque instant ce qui s'est passé, comment leur vie tranquille de prisonnier a basculé en désespoir glacial, comment des innocents ont péri sans pouvoir se défendre et comment le vide est venu les noyer, tout cela à cause d'une seule personne. T'en rends-tu seulement compte ?

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

Tu es arrivée le sourire aux lèvres, enfant angélique et inoffensif, simple gamine ayant le sort de toutes ces personnes entre les mains. La plupart des monstres avaient peur de toi, certains voulaient te tuer parce que tu leur apporterais la liberté, d'autres étaient ravis de te rencontrer. Mais cela ne faisait aucune différencepour toi, ton objectif était tout autre.

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Tu t'es bien amusée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu semblais si comblée lorsque tu observais l'étendu de ton génocide. À chaque nouvelle rencontre, ton couteau bien aiguisé dans la main,la petite fille que tu es éprouvait un peu plus d'amour envers nous. Ta première victime était incapable de se défendre, ta deuxième ne voulait que ton bien. T'en souviens-tu ? Ta vision est peut-être brouillée par toute cette poussière après tout. Puis, tu as tué mon frère.

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Les cris d'horreur ont remplacé depuis longtemps les appels joyeux. Notre destin de monstres aété scellé au moment où tu es tombée ici. Étonnant n'est-ce pas, à quel point tout peu basculer si vite. Cela te faisait rire. Tu t'es moquée de la pitié que t'offrait mon frère, tu as trouvé ridicule son sourire et tu as méprisé la confiance qu'il t'avait accordée, comme tu l'avais fait avec tous les monstres auparavant. Ils ont été obligés de se cacher de toi et de ton ombre si effrayante. Pourtant, tu les as traqués, simple divertissement pour la marionnette que tu es.

Read between the lines

Of what's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Seule la promesse que j'avais faite à une personne qui m'est chère m'a empêché de me présenter tout de suite devant toi. Alors je t'ai prévenu et tu as grimacé avec sarcasme. Je t'ai laissé une chance, tu l'as broyée en même temps que la vie de mon frère. J'ai levé les yeux de ce qu'il restait de son existence et à travers mes gémissements, j'ai entendu le silence. Le silence que tu avais dispersé partout sur ton passage. Ce silence brisé par ton rire et le mien.

I walk alone I walk alone

I walk alone I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

J'ai marché le long de la routedans la ville déserte. As-tu seulement épargné quelqu'un ? Il n'y a plus d'espoir, il n'y en a plus depuis que tu as chuté sur ces fleurs jaunes, alors qu'importe, il me reste à te vaincre. Et tandis que je sillonne l'herbe ou la neige, je serre les dents et jedétourne le regard des fantômes. Pas maintenant leur répété-je.

I walk alone I walk a…

Je t'ai attendue tu es venue à moi. Tu avais une démarche assurée et fluide et lorsque tu m'as souri, je n'ai perçu aucun remord dans tes yeux. Tu n'es pas vide à cet instant, ni folle, Frisk. Non, tu es joyeuse. Alors que derrière toi, les morts s'entassent, je suis là pour te juger, sous leur regard, mais sans doute ne les vois-tu pas. Ton couteau devant toi, un sourire déformant tes lèvres, tu es prête à poursuivre ton génocide. Tu peux te réjouir, tu vas à présent brûler en enfer.

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a…

Te souviens-tu, Frisk, de ce à quoi ressemblait notre ville à ton arrivée ? Te souviens-tu des enfants qui courraient, des oiseaux qui chantaient et des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient ? Te souviens-tu du premier monstre que tu as tué, de tous les autres qui ont suivi, de la peur que tu as répandue, de la poussière que tu as laissée derrière toi ? Te souviens-tu des rêves de liberté, du soleil qu'ils espéraient un jourcontempler, tous, qu'ils imaginaient, du monde infini qu'ils attendaient ? Non, tu ne vois que mon sang salir ta lame.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Une blessure et tout est fini. La douleur me plie en deux et tu ris. Le sang s'enfuit de mon corps en même temps que ma vie. Je souris et te fais un signe de la main. Je vaisrejoindre ceux qui ont déjà perdu, rejoindre mon frère qui m''attend. Je te laisse pour dernier souvenir, Frisk, ce boulevard des rêves brisés.


End file.
